


Arguing

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana’s been having loud sex every night in the apartment above him, and Kurt is so over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

Santana living upstairs wasn’t the  _worst_ thing that could happen to Kurt.

The worst thing that could happen to Kurt was Santana having  _loud lesbian sex every single night_ _right above him_ _._

It’s not even that he’s shy about sex anymore, he doesn’t care about the fact that she’s having  _sex_ , it’s more that they’re friends and he has to hear  _every single intimate detail._ He could have easily lived his life  _not_ knowing how she sounded when she orgasmed, or how good she apparently was with her tongue.

He wouldn’t even be against it if it just happened once every now and then, he knows how important,  _ahem,_  stress relief is.

But it happens  _every single day._ And he’s over it, so over it.

He texts her a, “Shut the fuck up I’m trying to sleep you demonic lesbian” but he doesn’t quite think it gets his point across because if anything she just gets louder.

He groans and glares at the ceiling, lays back against his pillows and tries to think about sheep jumping over a fence, to help him to go to sleep but he’s startled by another loud moan.

He absolutely hates the invention of female multiple orgasms because he’s  _suffering._

So he calls Sebastian and groans out, “She’s at it  _again,_ Bas” when Sebastian finally picks up after the third ring.

Sebastian laughs and says, “I told you that you could stay over here.”

“But then she  _wins”_ Kurt whines.

“You’re an idiot. You could have been in my comfy bed, and the only moaning you’d hear would me mine. And yours.” Sebastian teases.

“Shut up. You’re the worst.”

“ _You_ called me, babe.”

“Bas,” he groans, “You have to help me.”

“I don’t know what you want from me. You want me to come over there and scream out your name so she knows how annoying it is?” Sebastian says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh my god.” Kurt mutters, sitting up. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around! You’re a damn genius.”

“Uh, Kurt. I was joking.”

But Kurt doesn’t hear him, instead he says, quick, “How soon can you get over here?”

“Kurt, it’s 2 am. Don’t you have headphones?”

“Baby, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” Kurt flirts. “Besides, if I use headphones she still  _wins,_ Bas. It’s the principle of the matter!” he exclaims, annoyed.

Sebastian hates how whipped he is because he’s already outside his apartment when he says, “You have my spare toothbrush right?”

Kurt is smug when he replies, “See you soon, Bas.”

Sebastian groans out, “Shut up.” And then there’s a beat before he says, “See you soon, babe” before hanging up.

***

It takes him a while, even though he tells the cab to speed up. He has the cash to spare on a quick ride, and he ignores the judgmental look the driver gives him. He’s still in his pajamas, and he knows what it must look like. But Kurt’s his boyfriend, and he’s not some booty call so he really does not care about what some random NYC cab driver thinks.

Instead he imagines all the ways to make Kurt  _scream_ to give Santana a taste of her own medicine. He knows how loud Kurt can get, once he loses control and stops thinking about his surroundings. There’s a part of him, a possessive part of him, that doesn’t particularly want all the neighbors hearing the delicious sounds that Kurt makes. But at the same time, he knows how annoyed Kurt has been with Santana over this. And what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t help out in Kurt’s time of need?

He’s selfless, honestly.

***

When they’re finished, Sebastian has a satisfied grin on his face and Kurt’s sated, cuddling close. They’re sharing sweet kisses, and Sebastian is dragging one hand along Kurt’s back, while the other is placed at the back of Kurt’s neck, pressing gently.

Kurt hears a scream of, “Game on, Hummel” from upstairs.

And Kurt groans out in agony, but Sebastian’s never been one to turn down a challenge.

So they begin round two and it lasts for  _much_ longer than usual.

And if Kurt screams extra loud, and Sebastian groans more often and fucks Kurt a little more roughly than usual, just to hear the bed smack against the wall, well.

Santana had to have known it was coming. 


End file.
